


let them wonder how we got this far (i don't really need to wonder at all)

by womanaction



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanaction/pseuds/womanaction
Summary: Faith and Buffy might be getting boring. Established relationship, silly fluff.
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	let them wonder how we got this far (i don't really need to wonder at all)

“You know what I just realized?”

Faith is sprawled out over the bed next to her, lazily flipping through one of those motorcycle magazines that seem to mysteriously appear in their mailbox a few times a month even though Faith insists she’s never bought a subscription. 

“Huh?” Faith says. It’s not a “totally tuning you out” huh, but it’s just distant and distracted enough for Buffy to feel a little bolder in what she says next.

“We haven’t had sex in like…a week and a half.”

That gets Faith’s attention. Two fingers still in the magazine (in a gesture _not_ helping Buffy’s current stage of pent-up-edness), she sits up and gives Buffy a Look that could be described as dirty, but again not in the fun way. “What are you talking about, babe?”

In for a penny, or whatever Giles would say. “Um. Sex. You know, that thing, with you, and me, fingers, mouths, naughty…areas.”

“Yeah, we totally have,” Faith argues, accent coming out more strongly with every syllable. Buffy bites her lip. “What about Sunday?”

“That wasn’t real sex,” Buffy says, mouth outracing her brain.

A well-lined brow threatens to meet Faith’s hairline. “Not ‘real sex’? What are we, straight now?”

“I mean, we fell asleep before we really…got anywhere.”

“ _You_ fell asleep,” Faith corrects. “After you asked me to just snuggle you because you were such a sleepy little Slayer-”

“I didn’t say that! …I don’t think so, anyway.” Before Faith can interject, Buffy adds, “I just don’t want us to become, you know, one of those couples.”

“The kind that never fucks?”

Damn her and her tingly-causing dirty mouth. Faith must be aware of the effect it has on her, because her mouth is quirking up in a decidedly lascivious manner. “Okay, fine,” Faith says, not without smugness. “What are you gonna do about it?”

Buffy bites her lip. “This,” she says, right before tackling Faith.

* * *

When it’s over – that is, when Buffy is languid and spent, and Faith is somehow breathless and giggly, and they’re still pressing kisses mindlessly to whatever spot of the other’s they can reach – Faith pauses and says, in her most-serious-but-barely-holding-back-a-laugh voice, “You know babe, we should not have sex more often.”

Buffy kind of wants to punch her and kind of wants to make out with her and kind of wants to tickle her and kind of wants to touch her right there (in that particular place that makes Faith screw her face up and make noises that are decidedly uncool and don't fit her image but are the sexiest thing Buffy’s ever heard) but instead she kisses her eyes, gently, as Faith laughs against her.

They’re not so boring yet.


End file.
